


Baby-Faced

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, because babbies, that's why, the babbies, they were asking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory baby pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Because babbies.  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/30800214570/obligatory-baby-pictures

Laura is over the next time Stiles visits Derek.

“Hey Laura,” he says as he enters the kitchen, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, hey Stiles,” Laura replies, reaching for a mug. “Want something to drink?”

“Nah,” he answers, leaning over the counter. “Are Derek or Scott here?”

“No,” she says, grinning. “I do have something to show you, though.”

She takes Stiles’ hand and brings him over to the living room.

“Have a seat,” she says, gesturing to the couch. Stiles sits, sinking softly into the firm-yet-fluffy brown couch.

“What are we looking at?” he asks, looking up at Laura as she sits down next to him. Laura blows a bit of dust off a giant grey rectangular book before flipping it open with a devious grin.

“Baby pictures,” she announces, turning several pages. “This is a good one.”

Derek is standing amidst a field of flowers, scowling widely next to Laura who is holding Scott on her hip and laughing. Stiles giggles.

“Derek doesn’t like getting photographed, does he,” he says between fits of laughter. Laura smirks.

“Nope,” she says, turning the page. “And this was when Scott got sick and Derek wouldn’t leave his side.”

Derek and Scott are on Derek’s bed, Scott in a striped blueberry-colored onesie and Derek curled around him in a Batman t-shirt. Derek is drooling, a band-aid is thrown haphazardly on his elbow, his socks are a brilliant green, and his sweatpants are… sweatpant-y. And Scott is just an adorable baby.

“Awwwww, I just want to squish them!” Stiles squeaks. Laura pulls the picture out of the album and hands it to Stiles.

“You should take a picture of it so you’ll always have it,” she whispers conspiratorially, winking at Stiles. He laughs and snaps a picture with his phone.

“I’m gonna text it to Derek,” he says. Laura almost falls of the couch laughing.

“Oh, please do,” she cackles, holding her sides. Stiles punches in Derek’s number, attaches the picture, and presses send. He hears Derek’s ringtone from upstairs.

“I thought you said he wasn’t in?” Stiles asks quizzically. Laura roars with laughter.

“Oh man, I’ve been waiting for this day,” she heaves.

Stiles hears quick, furious footsteps rumble around upstairs, and then two angry boys thunder down the steps.

“Laura, you traitor!” Scott says, tackling his sister. Derek is barely holding himself back, choosing to hide slightly behind the bannister. It’s vaguely successful, but mostly not.

“No, Laura, _no_ ,” he growls, hands gripping the rail tightly.

“I love you too, dear brothers,” she quips from somewhere underneath Scott, still breathless from laughter. Stiles jumps up and runs over to Derek.

“Hey creeper,” says, attempting to plant a kiss on Derek’s cheek. Derek stops Stiles with a hand on his face.

“Don’t even,” he says.

“But it wasn’t,” Stiles starts to say, arms flailing.

“You went along with it,” Derek hisses, before removing his hand and sweeping Stiles into a crushing hug. “Now I get to see _your_ baby photos.”

Stiles blanches.

“Is no an option?”

“No.”


End file.
